In the construction of a data query system, especially in the construction of a performance data query system, or in the construction of a network server, it usually needs to receive many client requests sent by a client, wherein the client may be a Graphical User Interface (GUI) client or a Web client, and the requests of these clients often involve network transmission of large-scale data, and processing like logic calculation, merging and sequencing also needs to be performed on the returned data. For example, in a performance data query system, the collected performance data, after being processed, are stored into a performance report form, and in a data query system it usually needs to firstly query out performance data in a performance report that meet the conditions from a backstage database through a query component and then transmit these performance data back from the background via the network, and then the returned performance data, after some logic calculations, are encapsulated into a data structure suitable for GUI display; if the system is a distributed system, data from different data sources are also received and merged in the data query system, and are finally provided for GUI to display.